


Hold On Tight

by Musyc



Series: Art Ficlets [12]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Inspired by Art, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easier when they hold on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [a graphic made by](http://justdramione.tumblr.com/post/29501182051) blanchefleurs.

He pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders, shivering as the brisk autumn wind blew across the Black Lake. He could feel anxiety knotting around his spine as he stood there, outside the ancient castle where so many things had gone wrong for him a few years before. If it had been up to him, he wouldn't be there at all, with seemingly everyone staring at him, whispering and muttering about his very presence. A ceremony, a memorial for those killed during the war - it wasn't the place for the Dark Lord's youngest servant, one of the few Death Eaters still alive. Even his family's last-minute change of heart, his mother's desperate lie, wasn't enough to give him the right to be there.

Just one thing gave him the strength to stand there beside the lake, listening to the speeches and ignoring the whispers. Just one person. Draco looked at the edge of the dais, at the woman whose dark curls danced in the wind. The medallion dangling from a wide ribbon around her neck shone in the golden light of the setting sun. Order of Merlin. He couldn't believe it sometimes. She was lauded, praised, beloved by nearly everyone in the wizarding world.

And she loved him.

He thought of the long path they'd taken to this point, of the uncertain looks and nervous talks that had started them off a few months after the end of the war. She'd given him a chance then, and it had been the most amazing development of his life. Nothing could compare - not the first time his magic appeared, not the first time he held his wand, not the first broom he flew or first Snitch he caught - nothing was as spine-tingling or glorious as the day she'd reached across the table, taken his hand, and smiled at him.

It had progressed from there, leaving him baffled and bewildered, but....

But happy. Unbelievably happy.

The first time she hugged him. The first time she kissed him. The first time they danced together, arms tight around each other. The first time they slept together, hearts pounding and skin damp with sweat. All of those moments had changed their lives irrevocably. She'd changed his life for him, and he would never be more grateful.

The speeches ended and Hermione left the dais as the applause rose and fell. She moved through the crowd, nodding and greeting friends. Draco expected her to take forever to reach him, with so many people wanting to talk to one of the great heroines of the war, but she moved without hesitation. She didn't stop, she kept walking, and within moments, she'd reached him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and Draco draped his cloak around her.

"Thank you," she said, her head on his shoulder. "For being here today. I know it was hard on you."

Draco smoothed his hand down her back and bent to kiss her hair. "This makes it easier," he murmured. "The chance to hold on to you. That makes it all worth it."

She stretched up on her toes to kiss his jaw. "In that case, I'll hold on tight. I'm here for you, love. I'll hold you."

He bundled her up in his cloak and in his arms. He smiled into her hair. They stood at the edge of the lake, holding on together.


End file.
